


Can't Stop Thinking About You

by softelesbian



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Minor Chirrut Îmwe/Baze Malbus, i love rogue one so much, i'm pretty proud of this so i hope yall like it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softelesbian/pseuds/softelesbian
Summary: After the events of Scarif, Cassian and Bodhi fall even more for the other, even though they think they’re not good enough for the other. Ensue endless pining by these two which drives everyone crazy as they beg for these two to share their feelings about the other so they can get together.





	Can't Stop Thinking About You

After the Scarif mission, there were many aspects that Cassian wanted to forget: lost lives, serious injuries, and lost limbs, to name a few. Sure, there were many missions that resulted in similar outcomes, but the Scarif mission had a much bigger impact on the Rebel Alliance, the losses and injuries seemed more impactful.

However, if there was one aspect that Cassian didn’t want to forget, it was the one person who,if it weren’t for him, Rogue One would not have made it. Bodhi Rook. He was responsible for saving Chirrut, Baze, Jyn, and himself and narrowly escaping Scarif before the planet was destroyed by the Empire. He was responsible for connecting the ship to the radio tower so Jyn could send the Death Star plans to the Alliance so they would have a chance of destroying that atrocious weapon before it fired at another innocent planet. Heck, he was even responsible for being able to enter Scarif so they could steal the plans in the first place!

After helping the rest of the crew escape, Bodhi spent a lot of time in recovery in the medical ward after losing massive amounts of blood and his right arm in a nearby explosion. But, Bodhi had made it and Cassian couldn’t have been more grateful. He made sure to spend whatever free time he had accompanying Bodhi as he healed, even if he was unconscious. He talked to him about how grateful he was and how brave he was, being able to save the others while he was severely injured and even sang to him!

Cassian realized that he had fallen for Bodhi while he waited for him to wake up. He looked so peaceful while he slept. His long, soft hair lay graciously on his side and his face was at peace and looked amazingly handsome. His biceps showed that he worked out, or probably carried a lot of weights in order for them to be very muscular and toned. Not only were his looks very attractive, but his story and personality made him even more handsome. Defecting from the Empire to help the Alliance steal the Death Star plans, even if it meant going into battle with his anxiety was truly an incredible deed.

Yes, Cassian had truly fallen for him. He began to blush like a lovestruck teenage boy simply thinking about Bodhi as he lay still in bed.

However, Cassian soon realized he probably couldn’t be with Bodhi. He had never been in a serious relationship due to dedicating his whole life to the Alliance, and even if he had, he didn’t know if Bodhi even liked him back. He tended to give off a serious, angry persona, which normally scared other people away. Given Bodhi’s nervousness and anxiety, he was probably terrified of Cassian and didn’t want to be anywhere near him. Cassian sighed sadly as he thought over how Bodhi could never love him, and left his room to go to the mess hall for dinner.

A week later, Bodhi had woken up and was slowly on the road to recovery. Cassian wanted to go over and talk to Bodhi, but everyday, his feelings for Bodhi grew stronger and he didn’t think he could even say hi to him without proclaiming his love for him. Cassian felt extremely shy and nervous even when he walked by the medical ward to glance at Bodhi from afar. Damn! How could love render him so hopelessly that he got butterflies in his stomach simply by thinking about Bodhi. He was a spy for crying out loud! He should be able to work around this humongous crush. In the end, he decided not to visit Bodhi for both of their well beings and distract himself with any job the Alliance needed help with. Hopefully then, his feelings would have calmed down enough so he could at least have a normal conversation with Bodhi.

* * *

One day, as Bodhi was doing arm exercises in physical therapy, he suddenly recalled a far but familiar voice echoing through his head. It sounded as if that voice was talking to him, but he didn’t know what the voice was telling him. Sometimes, it even sang to him! Whoever that voice belonged to, they had a beautiful singing voice, a bit rough and weathered, but soft and gentle at the same time. Eventually, curiosity got the best of Bodhi and he decided to ask the nurse about it.

“Oh, you must have been hearing Captain Andor’s voice! He came to visit you all the time while you were still unconscious and I heard him talk to you a lot and I think I even heard him sing to you one time!” the nurse exclaimed.

Of course! Bodhi knew that voice sounded familiar, but why would Cassian of all people come to visit him and sing to him? Surely he had other duties to attend to and he takes his work very seriously.

“Excuse me, but are you sure Cassian actually visited me? It could have been someone else that looked like him?” Bodhi questioned, even though he knew there was nobody else that even resembled what Cassian looked like.

“Oh I’m definitely sure it was him!” the nurse giggled. “Some people who go unconscious can hear a bit of what’s happening in their surroundings. It’s not common, but it does happen. Trust me, I monitored you all the time and I would watch Andor talk to you about his life in the Alliance or gush about how grateful he was towards you for helping the Alliance,” the nurse said.

After hearing about what Cassian did, Bodhi began to blush a furious shade of red that spread throughout his whole body. Bodhi had developed a small crush on the Rebel spy after he rescued him from Jedha, but he never really thought much about it until now. Cassian actually came to visit him while he was recovering? He felt so giddy inside that he was trembling with happiness.

However, his brain got to him as his anxiety started to swell. Why hadn’t Cassian come back to visit when he woke up? Did he not want to see him again? Why would he come to visit only when he wasn’t conscious? Bodhi took a deep breath to calm down his nerves. Cassian is probably away on a mission or busy working somewhere in the Rebel base, yeah, that’s probably it.

Bodhi was able to distract himself with that idea for a bit until his anxiety would swell again. When it did, he would stop whatever exercise he was doing and take deep breaths to calm himself down. Occasionally, he would daydream about how Cassian was loyal to the cause of the Alliance and about how it would feel to kiss him, if his facial hair would scratch or if it would be soft, and how it would feel to stroke his soft, short hair all over his fingers. Bodhi used this mechanism as a way to calm down so often, he would be red all over and smiling lovingly that his anxiety would disappear for a good while.

* * *

About a month later, Bodhi was able to leave the medical ward and resume working, now that he was used to his new arm. The first thing he wanted to do was make a couple of modifications to the imperial cargo ship they had stolen back on Eadu. Working on ships was Bodhi’s favorite pastime, he would dedicate hours to making sure the ship he was working on was in great shape and able to function well with whatever changes he made to them. He spent so many hours working that he would unzip his new rebel flight suit down to his waist while his white undershirt got covered in sweat and grease. This did not help settle down a certain spy’s feelings about him when he happened to pass by Bodhi working on a ship.

One day, as Cassian was walking down where the ships were kept, he happened to pass by Bodhi working on the imperial cargo ship. He quickly hid behind some crates containing engine supplies as he admiringly watched Bodhi work. He sighed lovingly as he noticed how beautiful Bodhi looked with just his stained undershirt on him and how his biceps moved when he had to lift tools towards the ship. Cassian was so lost in his own world, he didn’t realize someone coughing behind him. Cassian jumped back with a huge shock to see Jyn standing right next to him, a smug grin plastered on her face.

“Admiring the view Cass?” Jyn teased at him.

Cassian’s face burned a bright red until he straightened up his coat and put on his stern, serious face as he cleared his throat.

“I don’t know what you are talking about. I was simply on my way to the mess hall to see if dinner was ready,” Cassian lied, even though he knew Jyn could see right through him.

Jyn snorted and rolled her eyes. Honestly, it was hard not to notice that Cassian was head over heels over Bodhi.

“Don’t lie to me Cassian, of all people, you know that doesn’t work on me,” Jyn said.

Jyn stopped her teasing as she saw Cassian’s face break with a nervous, scared look. She was one of the few people to see Cassian in a state like this so this must be more serious than it looked.

“Listen, why don’t you go and talk to Bodhi about how you’re feeling?” Jyn asked.

“I can’t!” Cassian fretted. “He doesn’t feel the same way about me. If I told him, he would probably hate me more than he already does and never speak to me again,” Cassian moped.

Jyn wanted to groan into empty space. Sometimes, Cassian could be so oblivious about some things; however, she knew she had to help him talk to Bodhi or this pining hell would last even longer.

“Come on Cass, you don’t know if he hates you or not. If you simply talk to him, it would make not only your life so much easier, but everyone else’s too,” Jyn said.

“Sorry, but I can’t,” Cassian replied sadly, “Sometimes, the risk simply isn’t worth it if you have a lot to lose.”

Cassian stood up and walked glumly towards the upper floor to go sulk in his room until dinner was ready. Jyn sighed in defeat as she saw Cassian walk off. Well, at least she could say that she tried.

* * *

Ever since being released from physical therapy, Bodhi had tried to talk to Cassian, but everytime he tried, he noticed Cassian briskly walking away or coming up with excuses that he was busy. Bodhi couldn’t understand it. Why was Cassian ignoring him? Did he do something wrong? Did he not like him anymore? As the days went by, Bodhi’s anxiety was becoming worse, so bad that some days, he had to stay in his room in order to try to calm himself down from all of the negative thoughts swirling around in his head. Sometimes, he went on walks around the base to distract his mind when his room felt too silent. One day he decided to walk around the base, only to bump into Baze and Chirrut, who were seated together drinking some hot tea. Chirrut immediately noticed Bodhi’s anxiety and tense mood due to the racing thoughts in his head.

“You seem to be very tense and nervous. Would you mind telling us what’s on your mind?” Chirrut asked.

Bodhi jumped in surprise but soon calmed down. Of course Chirrut would know that something was bothering him. Baze sighed calmly and looked up at Bodhi.

“You don’t have to tell us your thoughts if you don’t feel like telling us,” Baze said.

Bodhi sighed and decided to just tell them what’s on his mind. He knows Chirrut is very stubborn and he just might as well talk to them; after all, they both have been married for about 30 years, they must have some good love advice for him.

“It’s just… it’s Cassian. I may like him more than a friend and I may have liked him like that ever since Jedha… But he keeps on ignoring me and trying to stay away from me! And it doesn’t make sense, I mean, he came to visit me while I was unconscious and even sang to me! Basically, I am just so confused and scared that I might have done something wrong to upset him. You two are married, do you think you might know what all of this means?” 

Chirrut and Baze turned towards the other and began to silently giggle until they were dying from laughter that tears rolled out of their eyes. Bodhi began to panic and became a bit angry.

“Why are you laughing at me? This isn’t very funny you guys! If all you are going to do is ridicule me, then I am leaving!”

“No no!” Chirrut said as he began to calm down. “We aren’t making fun of you, I promise! It’s just that, you remind me of when Baze and I were young and hopelessly in love with each other.”

“It’s true,” Baze said, “Chirrut acted the exact same way as Cassian. He ignored me and would distract himself by praying or engaging in spars with our other companions. I got so worried that I did something wrong and confronted him about it one day. Chirrut admitted that he simply did that because he was in love with me and was afraid of confessing his feelings because he thought I didn’t feel the same way about him. Simply, long story short, we confessed our feelings and became boyfriends for about 3 years until we married.”

Bodhi looked at them in awe as he began to think about what they said. It did sound exactly what Cassian was doing, but his anxiety made him doubt that for a second.

“Excuse me, but are you sure this is the same case with Cassian? I mean, for all we know, he may just be extremely busy or something?”

“Trust me, we are certain that is the case, we’ve been through this, we know how it feels like to crush on someone like that. I can sense through the Force your strong feelings for Cassian and likewise his feelings for you.”

“If he won’t confront to you about his feelings, you do it. After all, life is very short and you don’t know how long you will get to be with Cassian due to all of this war. Take the risk while you can, we know that you two have feelings for each other,” Baze said.

Bodhi sighed heavily as he considered their advice. It was true that due to the war, he didn’t know how long he could see or be with Cassian; however, he still wasn’t very sure if Cassian really liked him. Stupid anxiety! Bodhi pushed down all of his negative feelings as he responded to Chirrut and Baze.

“Alright, I understand. I’ll just… I will think about what you said and wait for the perfect time to tell Cassian how I feel.”

Baze and Chirrut smiled and both nodded in agreement as they took each others’ hand.

“That is perfectly fine, don’t wait too long though. You never know what could happen the next day,” Chirrut replied.

Bodhi bowed in thanks and waved them goodbye as he began to walk towards his room. Baze and Chirrut sighed and hoped Bodhi would act soon as his and Cassian’s pining was going on for too long now.

It has been three weeks since Jyn had caught Cassian admiring Bodhi from afar, and honestly, Cassian does not think he can take it any longer. He cannot stop thinking about Bodhi and he feels like he is going to burst anytime soon. Thanks to Jyn, word began to spread like the flu about Cassian’s feelings towards the pilot. Even K2 had found out and so many things could go wrong if K2 were to open his mouth to Bodhi. Eventually, Cassian decided that he simply couldn’t take it anymore. Life was short and he wanted to be with Bodhi so badly it hurt. He decided to simply go for it and hope for the best.

As he made his way towards the hangars where the ships were kept, he happened to run into Bodhi as he was heading back to his room to pick up a tool he had forgotten.

“Bodhi!” Cassian exclaimed, “I.. uh.. I need to talk to you, please.”

Bodhi felt his body tremble, but pushed down his anxious feelings and calmed himself down so he could answer Cassian.

“O-of course! Is here ok? Or do you want to talk somewhere else?”

“No no! Here is fine,” Cassian replied.

Cassian moved up a bit towards Bodhi as he began to slowly confess his feelings.

“I bet you have noticed that I have kind of been ignoring you?”

Bodhi nodded cautiously as he listened to Cassian.

“I.. uh.. just want you to know that it was not done out of spite or anger and I… just… uh…” He stumbled over the words, not sure what to say or how to go about this

Eventually, Cassian couldn’t take it anymore as he closed the space between him and Bodhi and kissed him.

Bodhi gaped in surprise as he took a second to register that Cassian was kissing him. Kissing him! Chirrut and Baze were right after all! Bodhi began to kiss back until relief and happiness took over his whole body. Soon, big tears began to roll down Bodhi’s face as he broke the kiss to wipe them off.

As soon as Bodhi started crying, Cassian began to panic as he felt a huge rush of fear sweep over him. Did he hurt Bodhi? Why was he crying? Did he not like him that way? Cassian cupped Bodhi’s cheek with one hand as he used his other hand to wipe the tears away.

“Bodhi?! What’s wrong? Oh my kriff! I am so sorry! Please, tell me what’s wrong,” 

Bodhi shook his head and began to laugh as more tears came streaming down his half dried cheeks.

“I’m just… I just feel so relieved! I thought you were ignoring me because I did something to upset you and I was so scared that you hated me. But now I can see that you return the same feelings I have towards you and… oh Cassian! You wouldn’t believe just how scared I was!” Bodhi sobbed happily.

Cassian wiped away the remaining tears on Bodhi’s cheeks and hugged him so lovingly, he buried his head in the crook of his neck.

“I am so sorry Bodhi. I didn’t mean to scare you and I don’t hate you. I mean, how could I? You’re the bravest man I have ever met and you just make me so happy, I don’t know how I can live without you. Is there something I can do to make you feel better?”

Bodhi pretended to ponder over the question until he smiled up at Cassian, already knowing what he wanted.

“Could you kiss me again so sweetly just like you did a couple of minutes before?”

Cassian was taken aback by the response but smiled so widely and giggled at Bodhi’s adorableness.

“You are going to be the death of me Bodhi Rook, ” Cassian replied as he kissed him again.

Bodhi adjusted himself so that both were in a good position to kiss passionately and lovingly. He poured all of his emotions into that one kiss as Cassian did the same.

While they were kissing, several people who were nearby began to cheer and applaud at the new couple. Jyn hollered and clapped very loudly while K2 nodded in approval.

“Fucking finally!” Jyn exclaimed.

K2 nodded in agreement while Baze and Chirrut held hands and nodded as well.

As Cassian and Bodhi finished kissing, they layed their foreheads against the other and smiled so much their mouths began to hurt.

With new possibilities out there, Cassian and Bodhi couldn’t wait to start living as an overly-loving romantic couple.

**Author's Note:**

> omg this was pretty hard to write but I think I like it so that’s good! I was inspired by [this lovely artwork](http://shima-spoon.tumblr.com/post/162190013107/friends-to-lovers#notes)for the scene where Bodhi cries and asks Cassian to kiss him as an apology. Also, [this was the song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8cX_OJPq6Sw) I imagined Cassian singing to Bodhi. I hope you liked it and please reblog it if you enjoyed the story!
> 
> Come check out my [tumblr](http://softelesbian.tumblr.com/)


End file.
